1. Field of the Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and a device for encrypting a document, and in particular to the confidential or secret archiving of documents for subsequent retrieval by their legitimate owner and to the confidential transmission of documents to a recipient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous encryption methods are known, based on symmetric keys or asymmetric dual keys (for example conforming to the public key infrastructure PKI). However, these encryption methods are not suitable for providing both a high level of security of the documents and a possibility of retrieval of the documents if the keys are lost (for example, in the case of decease of their owner or of a legal decision aimed at retrieving them).